The Little Sky
by ookami sora-chan27
Summary: Tsuna receives a package from an unknown sender and gets transported to the past. There he meets a child named Giotto, How will his trip affect Vongola's future? on HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story that would have chapters so I'm going to say this in advance: I apologize if the story suddenly becomes boring and such. Also English is NOT my native tongue so there may be errors in the grammar and or diction.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, sadly HAHA~

Synopsis: Tsuna receives a package from an unknown sender and gets transported to the past. There he meets a child named Giotto, will Decimo make a mistake that would possibly destroy Vongola? (Yes I know I suck at summaries).

Warning: AU, OOC and um… lack of knowledge about old Italy? HAHA I just want the details to be convenient for the plot. Also Tsuna is 25 years old and is so not "Dame" anymore, and very impossible things will occur. why? Because I am the author! HAHA

* * *

Chapter 1

The chirping of chickadees and other weird looking birds filled the ears of Vongola Decimo or most commonly known to his friends as Sawada Tsunayoshi as he stands in his balcony and gazes at the garden. At a ripe age of 25 he has become quite good looking, he had sharp features that made him resemble primo in a shocking manner except of course for the hair and eyes, he now stands tall being 184 cm in height (still short but hey, I don't want him to be freakishly tall) and gained a large amount of admirers both during his school days and his times as Decimo.

With a serene smile he watches over the scene below that displays three of the youngest in his Famiglia – Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta. Tsuna smiles fondly as he watches the three interact, the former small talk now becoming an all out war of verbal obscenities and exchange of barbed words. He chuckles and heads back to his office to resume his paper work. He sighs as he eyes the mountain load of work that was given to him by the sadistic devil spawn the rest of his colleagues call Reborn. He ruffles his hair and silently works, half way through his work he hears a gentle rapping on his door. Relieved of the intrusion he smiles and composes himself before letting his visitor inside.

The door opens slowly and in comes one of the mansion's butler, carrying with him a tray of cookies and a cup of steaming hot espresso. "Thank you Alfredo." Tsuna says as his butler smiles at him and places the contents of the tray atop his table. "There was a package that arrived for you in the mail Decimo; it did not contain anything suspicious so signor Reborn asked me to give it to you." Alfredo informed him as he held the said package in his hands. Tsuna murmured a quick thank you and dismissed the old butler. He stared at the medium sized box before leaning into his chair and taking a sip of his coffee, "_What on earth could this package contain?_" He mused to himself as he slowly unravelled the contents of the mysterious box – it held no note to indicate where it came from or who it was from. It was bare except for the words written in black marker saying "To: Sawada Tsunayoshi". The words were quite suspicious; nobody in the mafia world addressed him by his name except for friends and close acquaintances.

As he opened the box he was quite shocked; he was expecting something amazing or weird to pop up. After hearing Alfredo say that Reborn touched the box he was actually expecting something dangerous to happen. Instead he found a map of Italy which was clearly outdated based from the type of paper used and the outline of the places in Italy it was so old that Tsuna had the suspicious feeling that it was from Primo's time. There was also a pocket watch, a change of clothes that too was outdated, a bag made of cloth, and pouches of gold. Seriously, whoever sent him these gifts was either extremely demented for mixing up the fad of his time and primo's or wanted to give him antiques from a museum. Either way it confused the brunette beyond his wits. He continued his musings and was finally snapped out of his reveries when he heard an explosion come from the garden. Fearing that his most childish guardian has caused trouble yet again he jumped out of the window oblivious to the fact that he was on the third floor and that he was still clutching on to the mysterious package.

He landed gracefully on the grass and made his way towards the ruckus. As he reached the location where the explosion originated from his earlier suspicions were confirmed because right in front of him was a pissed off I-pin scolding a crying Lambo while an uncomfortable Fuuta was standing in between them trying to calm the younger two.

"The three of you are still going at it?" Tsuna sighed and massaged his temple, trying to keep his migraine from showing. His voice immediately snapped the three from their bickering, for about 0.5 seconds before another swirl of words and shouts erupted from the mouths of the three. Feeling irritated yet not wanting to snap at his beloved family, Tsuna once again sighed and tried to assess the situation.

"Calm down you three, one by one alright?" He sated and the three quieted down, much to Tsuna's delight. "Now Fuuta, what is going on here?" He asked the more sane and level headed of the three.

"Well Tsuna-nii, I was just walking in the garden and saw Lambo-chan and I-pin-chan talking when I got near them and asked what they were talking about they started shouting and insulting one another." Fuuta informed his brother figure; said brother figure nodded in understanding and looked at I-pin who was currently glaring at a shivering young Bovino.

"I-pin, what did Lambo do?" Tsuna asked the young Chinese girl who immediately stopped staring at the idiot cow and looked at Tsuna with hopeful eyes.

"Sawada-san, Lambo has let Irie-san, Spanner-san and Giannini-san borrow his bazooka, I told him no - but he didn't pay attention to me" I-pin said pointing an accusing finger at Lambo who was now standing there indignantly.

"Now, now calm down, I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen" Tsuna soothed the young girl, Lambo on the other hand had a smug look on his face.

"I told you so!" the young Bovino said smirking, it was his victory.

"But what if they do something again, it could lead to something bad!" I-pin insisted as she looked at Tsuna with pleading eyes

"Alright then, let's go see what those three are up to" Tsuna said with a sigh and headed towards the base of his mechanics _what have I gotten myself into? _He thought as he led the young adults inside. As he opened the automatic doors that led to the lair of his most trusted mechanics they were greeted by the sight of various technologies and inventions that I do not know the purpose of. So we will just leave them as mysterious gizmos that grease monkeys love to tinker with. Anyway they headed deeper inside and stopped when they reached their destination. Inside the room Irie and Spanner were checking their computers that were hooked up to the ten year bazooka.

"Spanner, Irie what are you doing?" Tsuna asked calmly, said people slowly turned their attention to the Decimo and gave a small smile. "We are merely examining its parts and functions Tsunayoshi-kun, I heard that if you do something to even one part of the bazooka something will happen like when 5 year old and present Lambo-chan's body got switched." Irie informed his boss casually as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right, I see so where is Giannini?" Tsuna asked as he walked towards the bazooka and examined it. His companions meanwhile sat down on the couch and watched as the Vongola mechanics study the status of the pink device.

"He went outside to inform the ex-Arcobaleno about our discoveries" Spanner replied monotonously.

"I see, I guess there really wasn't anything to be worried about." Tsuna sighed in relief as he walked around the device, then everything went downhill because impossibly unlucky things happened: first was Giannini went inside the room riding his floating God-knows-what-it-is which as we all know is something he has no complete control over. Second is Lambo stood up abruptly and rubbed the fact that he was innocent on I-pin's face resulting to I-pin getting pissed off yet again and Lambo getting pushed. All those things led to number three which is Giannini getting pushed because of Lambo falling and the former bumping into Tsuna. Because of the fall Tsuna hit the table where the bazooka was located and causing the said device to fall into the boss.

The occupants of the room now watched as a loud *poof* and pink smoke filled the room. Their eyes doubled in size as horror descended upon them because no one was appearing in replacement for their boss. They stood there in silence and the fear they felt crept back up again stronger than before because 5 minutes had already passed yet the Decimo was not yet returning. Because of their shock and fear of what will happen next no one noticed the green glow that Lambo's ring emitted.

* * *

-_With Tsuna_-

Tsuna groaned in pain as he struggled to get up. He slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings; he was in some abandoned street. Judging from the way the houses were built he guessed that he was in some antique styled town in Italy. He got up and brushed the dust from his black pants and white cotton shirt, he surveyed his surroundings once more searching for any hostile presence. Finding none he calmed down a bit but he didn't let his guard down; he was unfamiliar with this place so he might get ambushed anytime soon. He sighed and suddenly realized that he brought the package he received from a while ago, he opened the package and placed its contents inside the black cloth bag and slung it on his shoulders. _Might as well take a look around and search for a phone booth or at least borrow a phone _he though as he continued to walk.

As he took a stroll in the eerily quiet town he couldn't help but notice it was extremely weird; first of all the buildings not only seem ancient but the town seemed to have no trace of modern technology. There was not even a single satellite on, God were people here extremely poor? Tsuna thought exasperatedly. As he was sightseeing in the peculiar town he suddenly felt eyes on him: he stopped and realized that the windows on the houses were slightly open and people were peeking outside. It just added to the peculiarity of the town, Tsuna being used to the limelight and attention just shrugged it off and searched for someone reasonable and sane to talk to. Finding no such luck he tried to sit down and rest but it seemed that luck hated his gut right now that is why half way through his attempt in sitting he heard an explosion from a nearby alley. On impulse he ran towards the scene, on his way he bumped into a small figure: said figure fell on his behind and stared at him with fear and shock.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked the child, he then took this chance to study the child. Large sky blue eyes clashed with sharp doe brown eyes. Tsuna found himself lost for words, because right in front of him was a child not more than seven years old with a mane of spiky blond hair like his own and blue eyes that stared at him in fear. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before they heard voices approach them.

"Where are you, brat?" a gruff voice demanded from within the smoke, five large shadows were becoming clearer and they were accompanied by a smaller figure.

The child on the ground immediately stands up and heads for the men who Tsuna guessed wasn't really his friends. "Don't!" Tsuna said as he stopped the child "Let me go!" the child demanded and tried to escape but to no avail.

The figures meanwhile were now visible and it showed 5 grown men who reminded Tsuna of background characters whenever he played a game that included annoying delinquents, one of them was restraining a red headed child that was cussing frantically, as the men laid their eyes on Tsuna and the boy, the smallest one (the leader) smirked. "Well, well looks like the brat ran to his papa." as the man said those words the red headed kid froze and looked at them in terror and yelled.

"Giotto, run you idiot!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: quite boring I know but my writing time is always cut to ¼ of the required time I need to make a descent story. Thanks to my annoying brother whose guts I hate. I'd rather have them fed to pigs Gosh man… ha-ha anyway please tell me what you think, even though it's a fail I still want to know your opinions. (So I'd know if I should continue this or not -_-)

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Hey everyone HAHA I can't believe people actually read my stories, If it wasn't for Fuyuki/pen's outburst telling me that I should check my traffic stat I would have never known of its existence. Ooh btw thank you Fuyuki for telling me about my negligence in the punctuation HAHA. I keep on forgetting that creatures like that exist in literature LOL. I definitely owe you big time, dude.

Light versus Dark – gomen! Sorry I beat you to the idea of ten years later Tsuna meeting child Giotto. But I hope you like this story

Yuuna Shuichi and Fountainwind – HAHA you could say that Tsuna will be somewhat of a mentor/guardian… I think: I'm not so sure myself.

Also thank you Fuyuki, , Light versus Dark, Chibi'prince-sama, jennifera111, mischievious, Yuuna Shuichi, Fountainwind and Aki Sou: for reviewing! If not for you guys I might not have thought of continuing this story

**FYI**: The timeline in KHR sucks! No offense but according to the anime, manga and some other blokes on the internet Primo's time was like 400 years ago so it was in the 15th century renaissance Italy. BUT! The MAFIA was born during the 19th century in Sicily. Dang, so yeah my apologies for the inconvenience in the timeline and twisted dates that you will see in the story HAHA

**WARNING! : **Fabulous language thanks to G and others and OOC partly because Tsuna is not Dame (get used to it Fuyuki). I might also add some OCs for the sake of the plot/story as well as change facts about primo and his guardians.

**AGAIN I SAY I OWN NOTHING**! Well maybe the plot and the OCs, if there are any… -_-

* * *

_-With Giotto before running into Tsuna-_

Within the dark alleys of Sicily two small figures ran as fast as their little legs could carry them. One of the figures a young boy with large sky blue eyes and a mane of spiky blond hair panted heavily as he looked behind him. His companion a red headed child with crimson eyes looked at him with panic and fear. "Don't look back, idiota!" yelled the red head, and they continued running along the maze like alleyways of old Italy.

"Come back here you brats, you are so dead!" a man yelled from behind them, as the two children ran they soon heard heavy footsteps echoing in the dark alley. The fear they felt was now stronger and was accompanied by dread and horror. "Take this and don't you dare look back you got that?" the red head said as he gave a box to his companion, said companion took it hesitantly and placed the box in his bag. "Good, now if they gain on us I want you to run, I'll hold them off and then we'll meet at the rendezvous point."

"No! What about you? I will not leave you behind" the blond told his friend, the red head opened his mouth to argue but before he could utter a word, big beefy hands took hold of the scruff of his shirt.

"Got you, brat!" the owner of the hands stated.

"Merda, (1) run!" the red head said before pulling out some explosives and setting them off.

A loud explosion was heard as the bomb went off, and the alley was immediately consumed in smoke. A small figure suddenly came out of the smoke and ran as fast as he could. He paid no attention to his surroundings thus resulting to him bumping into someone. As the child fell on the floor he looked up, eyes filled with fear as he gazed at a man in his mid twenties _Cazzo__! (2) Is he one of those bastards? _The blond thought he then gazed at the man's face.

"Are you alright?" the man said as he looked at the boy. The man stared at him shock evident in his eyes and in that moment there was only one thing the boy had in mind: _who…?_

They remained that way for a few seconds, before the voices of the younger's pursuers shook them out of their staring competition.

"Where are you, brat?" the voice said, the child paled and he stood up to help his friend. But the stranger stopped him "Don't!" the man said concern evident in his face "Let me go!" the child said but all his attempts of escape were futile. _Merda__! This guy has a death grip, he won't let go! _

"Well, well looks like the brat ran to his papa" one of the thugs said. The red head meanwhile that was cussing out every curse and swear known to man froze and looked at him, eyes filled with terror.

"Giotto, run you idiot!"

* * *

_-With Tsuna-_

_Giotto? Did I hear that correctly? _Tsuna thought as he watched the group of men come nearer. _There is no way that this child whose hands I'm holding is Primo. And what the hell is this guy going on about, papa? I am not that old dammit! Besides, Irie said they didn't do anything to the bazooka. This HAS to be some kind of sick joke? Yeah that's right, so calm down Tsuna you can handle this. This kid and Primo only look alike and have the same name and that red head can't possibly be – _

"I won't leave you behind G!" the child now known as Giotto replied.

_Damn! God really hates me. _Tsuna cursed his luck and then looked at the men in front of him. They were big, but the way they moved awkwardly gave out the fact that they don't have much practice in fighting. _This would be too easy _Tsuna smirked, but the men mistook it for a smile.

"Hey brat, come here, if you do your little friend here and your papa won't get hurt!" The so called leader of the group said. Tsuna smiled sweetly, suppressing a twitch in his eye from showing due to the fact he was being called a father once more. He then hid Giotto behind him.

"Now, now gentlemen I'm sure we could talk this through" Tsuna tried to calm them down; he wanted to avoid violence as much as possible. Even if he wanted to slam these idiots' head together, how dare they call Tsuna a father, _I'm 25! Who on earth would have a child of at least 7 years at that early an age? _Tsuna said as he continued to stare at the men with a sweet smile plastered on his face.

"Gentlemen? Hear than Albarn? He just called us gentlemen!" the 'leader' snickered, his lackeys then followed suit. The man then walked towards Tsuna and stood in front of him "I don't think so, you aristocrat brat!" The man said before he attempted to punch Tsuna. Take note attempted meaning he utterly and miserably failed.

"and I thought I would be having a vacation in all this troublesome affairs" Tsuna said with a sigh as he lifted the fist of the smaller man and twisted it. The latter fell on the ground clutching his now broken hand.

"Get him you idiots!" the fallen man ordered the others complied and ran towards Tsuna. Any man would have been scared but this was not any man. This was Sawada Tsunayoshi, a man who was formerly a punching bag of three sadistic ex-Arcobaleno, harassed by a perverted pineapple head with sexual innuendos and the like, was bitten to death on a daily basis and not to mention experience being blown up and experienced being assassinated. To him the men were running in slow motion, and within a flash he was behind the men. He hit each of them behind the neck and they fell on the ground unconscious.

"Well, now that that's all cleared up, would you mind if I ask some assistance from you young gentlemen?" Tsuna asked the two kids who were staring at him in disbelief and awe.

* * *

-Present time with Reborn and the gang-

The sounds of weapons being held tightly and being brandished filled the ears of the four men on the floor namely – Irie, Lambo, Spanner and Giannini.

"Ahoshi, What the fuck did I tell you about your stupid bazooka?" an irate storm guardian said. The said stupid cow shivered and took an audible gulp before attempting to answer.

"You said…"

"Don't answer that, If you speak I will fill your head with lead" Reborn threatened the teen and inched his gun closer to the former's head. The room they were in was now filled with an insanely strong killing intent courtesy of: Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari and Mukuro. All the other occupants who were not muttering death threats to the poor souls who were sitting on the floor were either shivering in fright or insanely worried to take note of the thick atmosphere. Well except for I-pin who was currently smirking evilly at Lambo mouthing "I told you so, idiot cow".

Despite his better judgement and rational thinking, Lambo said "Shut up" and stuck out his tongue at I-pin. Unfortunately for him, I-pin was standing behind Reborn, resulting to the latter mistaking the gesture was meant for him.

"You fucking cow, now you've done it" Reborn said before pulling the trigger. Lambo barely dodged the bullet and was now deathly pale as he stared at the number one hitman who was ready to shoot him again.

"W-Wait Reborn, that wasn't…" Lambo stuttered, but his words fell to deaf ears as Reborn took aim, along with Tsuna's other guardians.

"Shut up herbivore, this is all your doing you should take responsibility"

"Kufufufu~ as much as it pains me to say this, I agree with the little skylark. MY Tsunayoshi-kun is somewhere out there in an unknown time frame all because of your stupidity." Mukuro glared at the four on the floor, but mostly to the young Bovino who was now on the verge of soiling himself.

"Ma~ ma~ Mukuro, whoever said Tsuna was yours?" Yamamoto said with a cold voice despite his cheerful facade - clearly showing his irritation at how his beloved friend was being referred as.

"He IS MY future vessel is he not? Kufufufu~" Mukuro replied well naturedly.

"You wish Pineapple Herbivore" scoffed Hibari.

*BANG!*

"Shut your mouths, this is not helping" Reborn said rather calmly. He then stared at Spanner who was busy typing away in his laptop.

"Spanner, report" The hitman said.

"The bazooka is working perfectly, the stats are normal…"

"But…?" Yamamoto asked.

"But we can't seem to locate the Vongola, according to my and Shoichi's findings Vongola is not in any time frame in the future."

"Meaning…?" Hibari asked, his killing intent growing stronger.

The occupants of the room dreaded the answer to the skylark's question. Fear and other mixtures of emotions were now evident in their faces (except Hibari, Mukuro and Reborn who just tripled their killing intent and glared at the mechanics).

"Decimo is not in the future rather he is somewhere in the past." An unknown man answered, shocking the occupants of the room, because they failed to sense his presence. As they gazed (glared) at the new comer they were shocked when they recognized who it was.

"You're…!"

TBC

* * *

A/N: SO SORRY! It should have turned out better and longer but I just got writer's block and forgot some parts, anyway I should have the next chapter tomorrow if my asshole brother doesn't get in the way. I'm sorry if this chapter sucked, hopefully the next chapter would be better? But don't get your hopes up… I'm still new at writing and stuff so yeah.

Oh btw… did the story seem a teensy bit yaoi? It was suppose to be showing FAMILY BONDS. And since I thought Mukuro and Hibari are a bit of Tsundere (the former is extremely weird beyond my comprehension) that is how I pictured them showing their brotherly concern in their own (twisted) way.

Merda(1) – Shit

Cazzo (2) – Fuck

REVIEW PLEASE! ('3')


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay I owe you people an apology for: the delay in the update, for the grammatical errors (I did tell you guys English is not my native language) and redundancy in my diction, and all the other mistakes I made. I'm new at writing actually HAHA for Pete's sake I didn't even know what a "cliff hanger" meant. I still don't actually (I'm such an idiot, I know). Also I think I warned you guys about the language and OOC-ness, right? Damn, I just hope people actually read my notes. -_-

Anyway thanks for the reviews and advice you guys gave, I really appreciate it ^_^. Although I should warn you, there might not be any improvement in this chapter, because checking grammatical errors is very tedious, and I'm lazy. I should probably find a Beta reader or something, right? -_-

Me: ON WITH THE STORY!

Gokudera: OI! Baka-onna, why did you leave me out of Yakyuu-baka, pineapple head and that Bastard Hibari's conversation about Juudaime? I would have blown them to bits for disrespecting Juudaime!

Me: (becomes pale) Hayato, you were there…?

Gokudera: (vein pops) Why you… I'll blow you to bits!

^ FUYUKI! That's my explanation to Hayato going MIA… HAHA so basically you were right. I forgot about him HA-HA

(THIS CHAPTER WILL BE BORING COZ NOT MUCH WILL HAPPEN, SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME)

* * *

_Giotto's POV_

G and I stood there near the alley debating if we should assist the strange aristocrat or not. G insisted that we should not trust him, seeing that the said aristocrat was suspicious – walking around the city without a companion or guard of any form.

"Maybe he snuck out, or maybe he isn't an aristocrat?" I told G.

"Giotto, look at him: he's wearing a cotton shirt and velvet pants (1) and he's mannerism is that of a noble man." G retorted.

We looked at the brunette – me: with curious eyes while G: with a murderous intent. As if feeling our steady gaze on him, the brunette looked at us: he smiled warmly and waved. G looked away and grumbled some incoherent words while I was entranced by the older man's warm smile. Even though I have only met him for more than a few minutes, I felt that – no – I knew that this man was kind. He had a calm and accepting atmosphere around him. In his presence I felt, safe. I felt that I was where I belonged; I felt the warm embrace of a family. I knew that even though G insisted that he disliked the man, He too felt what I was feeling right now. I smiled at my friend who was still grumbling and stealing quick glances at the brunette.

"G, we can trust him – I feel no malice in him, why don't we accompany him around the city." I said.

"Giotto, don't be naïve – look at yourself: the two of you look so alike it's creeping me out. For all we know he may be that _bastardo_ father of yours who abandoned you!"

I flinched when G mentioned that, it was quite a sore spot for me. You see, G and I are orphans; we were abandoned in "Santo Stefano di Camastra" (2). I was abandoned when I was only 8 months old, while G was left there when he was 4 – due to his parents' death. I grew up not knowing who my family was, but it didn't bother me then. But I still felt hurt, knowing that my parent's didn't want me. G's words stung. That man, Sawada Tsunayoshi, made me feel warm all over. He made me feel loved, and when he saved me from Ercole's men, I thought that I found a place to be. But G's words shook me back to reality; he made me realize my foolish dreams. Just because Tsunayoshi and I looked eerily alike, a certain part of me insisted that he was family, and years of feeling no paternal love made me yearn for the warmth Tsunayoshi radiated. _I am such a fool, _I thought as tears unconsciously fell from my cheeks.

_End of POV_

_Normal POV_

"G-Giotto, don't cry, I didn't mean what I just said! I was just worried and frustrated because…"

G didn't finish his sentence because as he was panicking Tsuna came and hugged Giotto tightly. He held the blond in his arms and rubbed the child's back in a soothing manner.

"It's alright Giotto. Everything's going to be alright, so don't cry okay?" Tsuna said.

He gave G a questioning yet understanding look. G on the other hand blushed and looked away.

"I-It's none of your business old man!"

Tsuna's eyes softened, knowing that G was regretting his actions. The red head just didn't want to show Tsuna that he was incapable of protecting his brother figure. He patted G's head and let out a small chuckle.

"It's not your fault G, there's no use sulking about it." He said. G turned redder, making Tsuna chuckle more. He then looked at Giotto who stopped crying. "Are you alright now Giotto?" He asked. The said boy nodded. Tsuna then stood up, carrying Giotto and gave the blond a piggy back ride.

''For a kid, you're quite heavy Giotto." Tsuna teased the said boy who blushed in response.

"Of course! Even though we're poor, Giotto never holds back when it comes to food. He's such a glutton actually." G said, smirking at Giotto who retorted.

"S-shut up G! At least I don't obsess about supernatural beings and UMAs"

"They're real I tell you! They are just lurking among us, fooling idiots who don't know of their existence"

As the two children bickered Tsuna chuckled, immediately making the two stop. "Well G, I guess I'll take a look at how much of a glutton Giotto and you are." He stated.

"What do you mean by that old man?" G asked.

"We're going to have brunch, I feel hungry: Giotto? Lead the way!" Tsuna replied. The three of them made their way to the city proper; with him carrying Giotto on his back and G holding one of his hands. All the while Tsuna was aware of a shadow following in their wake.

* * *

_Present time with Reborn_

The gang stared at the new comer who managed to hide his presence even from the number one hitman in the world.

"You're…" Gokudera trailed.

"Grandfather Talbot" Reborn finished, his voice was calm but he too was shocked at the sudden turn of events.

"Oya, Oya _the _legendary metal craftsman that was rumoured to have worked for Primo?" Mukuro asked, it was his first time meeting the man, and he couldn't help but let his curiosity show.

"Ho-ho-ho yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, Decimo's mist guardian." Talbot replied making his way in the middle of the room. He studied his surroundings; there he found Decimo's guardians as well as some of his most trusted members of his Famiglia.

"Seeing that you're here can only mean that something bad is going to happen." Reborn said, his fedora shadowing his eyes so that any emotion he felt wouldn't be seen. As he said those words the people inside the room tensed.

"What do you mean Reborn-san, what's going to happen to juudaime?" Gokudera said.

"Herbivore, what's going to happen to Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked Talbot glaring daggers at the old man.

The other members inside the room wanted to voice out their worries too, but Talbot raised his hand signalling them to be quiet.

"Relax child, Decimo will be fine. He is merely being given a choice to change the future. Or should I say the present?" Talbot said before laughing.

"I don't get you to the extreme!" Ryohei declared breaking the silence that followed after Talbot's little speech.

"I agree with senpai, what's going to happen to Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, his face showing confusion. Some of the members of the room grunted while the others looked intently at the metal craftsman, anticipating his next words.

"Did you not notice your rings glowing during Decimo's disappearance?" Talbot asked them, smiling in amusement. Some of the guardians shook their heads while the others nodded.

"Kufufufu~ I don't like where this is going, are you certain nothing will befall Sawada Tsunayoshi? Seeing that you and the rings are involved can mean that something big is about to happen." Mukuro said, his grip on his trident tightening.

"Ho-ho-ho to be honest, I am not quite sure myself: the results of this event will depend solely on Decimo. The rings were merely influenced by his feelings."

"Feelings…?" Gokudera asked.

"Within powerful rings dwell spirits: with spirits, they are able to feel. The rings merely responded to the swaying emotions the Decimo was feeling." Talbot said as he made his way to one of the couches. "Did any of you notice him acting strange lately?"

"Hn… the omnivore was feeling depressed because of the destruction of the Tomaso Famiglia – an after effect because of the pineapple herbivore's mission."

"Oya Oya, it wasn't just me little skylark, you screwed up in one of your missions too, as well as that little doggy."

"Shut up you stupid pineapple!"

"Ma~ ma~ calm down Gokudera, stay focused."

"Be quiet Yakyuu-baka, stay out of this!"

"You guys screwed up to the extreme!"

"Yare yare, it's getting quite troublesome in here."

As they continued to bicker, Reborn's patience was growing thinner and thinner and in attempt to silence them he fired his gun once again.

"If you idiots don't shut up right now I'm going to kill you all in the most slow and painful way." Reborn stated, his fedora covering his sharp onyx eyes. The room immediately became silent; Talbot took this as an opportunity to continue.

"Because of those events, the previous heads of Vongola have decided to give Decimo a chance to change…" he trailed.

"What do you mean: 'the previous heads of Vongola'?" Gokudera asked.

"' E'la nostra ora incisa sull'anello' (3)" Talbot replied. "The hours of the previous heads were engraved inside the ring. They felt Decimo's internal struggle and have arrived on this decision, they have lain the past, present and future of Vongola in his hands…

…_To flourish or to perish, it's up to you now, Vongola Decimo_."

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry if this was really boring, but I wasn't able to retrieve the original file for this chapter so I just rewrote it. God, well that experience made me come to a decision that I will write my drafts with a pen and paper so that I won't lose it. HAHA please review so that I may update faster. REMEMBER! REVIEW=FASTER UPDATES! :D

Information:

(1) According to my encyclopaedia, during renaissance Italy clothes of the upper classes were created from: satin, silks, velvets, lace, furs, taffeta and cotton. Also, since Tsuna is Decimo, he is expected to be a gentleman and all information about etiquette and all those other crap were hammered in his brain by the awesome Spartan tutor Reborn! ;3

(2) Santo Stefano di Camastra – I just looked up orphanages in Italy and this came up. I think it's located in Messina – a province of Italy. I'm not really sure though HAHA

(3) E'la nostra ora incisa sull'anello: Our hour was engraved on the ring.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello guys! I apologize for the delay in the update, but I was distracted with some other fan fictions. I kind of got depressed when I found out that there are not much Fan fictions for Z. loan and Asura/Maka stories (It's a crack pairing, but hey… It's kind of cute -_-)

Btw, I'll TRY to finish this story this month because Yume no Amai said that she's going to kill me on the 31st, yeah sad but I think can deal with that HAHA ^_^

**I own nothing**

**Warning! AU, OOC, OC errors in grammar, language, redundancy in words/ideas and stuff**

**This chapter will just focus more on Tsuna and the two brats err… kids' bonding…**

* * *

Reborn – number one hitman, the strongest of the Arcobaleno and the best home tutor in the world. A man known to be unfeeling and refuses to hold a bond with anyone was now feeling fear. Why? It was simply because Vongola Decimo: Sawada Tsunayoshi or Dame Tsuna – HIS favourite pupil and boss was nowhere to be seen. Right now Tsuna was alone in the past, 400 or so years before their timeline. Sure Tsuna was stronger and wiser than before, he could handle himself in any given situation, but the thought that he was not with his boss irked him.

Right now, Tsuna was somewhere in the past probably being ambushed and injured. He feared for the safety of their sky and what could have befell his precious boss. It wasn't that he was overreacting – all of the members of Tsuna's Famiglia were feeling on edge. None of them could eat or sleep properly – all of them were concerned, not for their well being and because of the possibility that Tsuna might be the cause of their demise, but they were concerned and scared for the safety of their beloved sky, boss and friend.

He slowly made his way to the sun room – where Tsuna's guardians (except Hibari, for obvious reasons) and Talbot were seated. As he entered the room he immediately sensed the tension in the air. The room was silent, but he knew it wouldn't last long: after all, there is always a calm silence before the storm…

"I can't take this!"

…and he was right, typical, he is the number one hitman in the world, is he not?

"Hey! Old man…" Gokudera trailed.

"HO HO… what is it, Vongola's storm?" Talbot replied as he looked away from the window that was overlooking the formal garden, and turned his gaze at the silver haired bomber.

"I know you said that this whole thing is a test set by the rings and former bosses but there's just one thing that I don't understand." With his words, which were surprisingly soft for the loud mouthed self proclaimed right hand man, the other occupants of the room became interested in the conversation.

"Oh, and what is it that you do not understand?"

"I don't understand why it happened today, I mean in THIS timeline: you see when we were younger, Juudaime often told me his dislike of the mafia and also the inner functions of Vongola's branches. He was feeling confusion and swaying emotions like he was recently, so why did this happen just now?" Gokudera asked. Talbot contemplated on his question for a bit before laughing.

"I do not know actually, I just was just called here to be a mere observer."

"Eh, you mean you really don't know anything about what's going on?" Yamamoto interjected, Gokudera scoffed at this and sulked somewhere in the room thinking of ways to commit seppuku because he failed his beloved boss. Mukuro meanwhile was eyeing the old man voicing out his own opinion.

"Kufufufu~ obviously, he knows something, knowing him, he is either senile or he is holding something back."

"Ho Ho, you are partly correct: but I honestly don't know much… after all the mind works in mysterious ways when performing its functions to strengthen the body." Talbot said and returned his gaze towards the garden with a knowing smile on his face. With his words, Mukuro's and Reborn's eyes narrowed. They understood what Talbot was trying to say: 'someone is behind all of this and is pulling the strings.' With that knowledge the two of them had only one thing in mind…

"_Be safe Tsunayoshi._"

* * *

"Here you go signor Mpanatigghi and gelato and granite." A waitress said as she smiled sweetly at Tsuna and batted her eyelids at the brunet. Tsuna meanwhile was ignoring the woman in favour of staring blankly out the window. The waitress pouted, not liking that she was being ignored, she was about to say something else when she heard soft snickers. She then turned towards the source and saw two children who were holding back their laughter but were failing miserably. With that, the waitress huffed indignantly and left: blushing madly.

"OI, Old man, what are you staring at?" G asked as he took a bite of his Mpanatigghi. Tsuna was still preoccupied with his train of thoughts so failed to answer G's question. "Old geezer, I'm talking to you!" G said as he kicked Tsuna in the shin under the table. The brunet let out a pained yelp, but not loud enough to attract unwanted attention.

"Tsunayoshi, are you alright?" Giotto said, as he suppressed his laugh as he watched the brunet's pained expression.

"Aside from the throbbing pain I feel right now, I feel heavenly, and I apologize for spacing out: I was just thinking of something…" Tsuna replied as he recovered from the pain.

"And what is it that you are thinking of?" Giotto asked.

"I have an urgent business to attend to: It's important so that we would have a safe trip, free of… interruptions. Please excuse me." Tsuna said as he stood up leaving the money for the food. He then walked out of Café di Federico and headed towards the alley that the window was overlooking. He looked back at the café and made sure that he wasn't being followed. As he entered the alley, he was immediately attacked – but being the awesome boss that he is, he dodged it. He dodged a few more hits before he decided to talk to their pursuer.

"Who sent you, and what do you want from those kids?" Tsuna asked with a cold voice.

"Like hell I would answer that." The man said. Tsuna had to admit, this man was a better fighter than the other ones he encountered. The fight was taking longer than Tsuna expected and he started to get irritated: _I better end this, Giotto and G might be worried. _He thought, he was about to give the finishing blow when his enemy did something that shocked him – The man he was fighting took out a dagger and aimed at him: It was pretty normal, except for the fact that the dagger was coated with storm flames.

Tsuna was shocked, but managed to shake himself out of his stupor. He dodged the dagger and took out his gloves and went to HDWM. Now that he knew his opponent was capable of using flames, he didn't want the fight to go further. As his opponent charged at him, he side stepped and froze his enemy up to the neck with zero point breakthrough first edition.

As the fighting stopped, he glared at the man and asked. "Who do you work for?" Tsuna became worried because the man was able to use deathperation flames, if there were others like him he and the kids would get in trouble. So he was set on finding out who was behind this attack.

"I'm not telling you." The man said.

"You're in no position to say that: I can kill you in a blink of an eye." Tsuna replied, setting fire to his gloves and inching it closer to the man's face.

The man paled as Tsuna's fist neared his face. "I was just ordered to follow those damn brats and know where their hideout is, I don't know who the boss is but Ercole just told me to do this! He did tell me that those brats took something form his boss, that's all I know." The man said as he tried to inch away from Tsuna.

"I see, thank you for the valuable information" Tsuna said as he hid his gloves and started to walk away.

"Wait, you _bastardo_! Where are you going! Unfreeze me!"

Tsuna stopped and stared at the man with a calculating gaze, before he smiled sweetly and said. "No." And he started to walk away. As he got out of the alley, he saw three women who were looking around frantically with worried expressions. Being the gentleman that he was forced to be (thanks to a certain Spartan tutor named Reborn); he felt that he needed to help them so he walked towards their direction.

"Donne, are you alright?" He asked as politely as he could. The ladies looked at him warily, but when they saw him smile, they relaxed a bit.

"Yes, we are fine, but, we seem to have gotten lost: our escort was inside a store so we waited outside."

"But then we saw a friend of ours from afar and so we went to her."

"Next thing we knew, we were lost, and we can't find Ruggero boutique anywhere."

The women supplied consecutively, it was quite funny but Tsuna resisted the urge to laugh – it would be quite rude if he did.

"Ruggero boutique…? I think I saw that store a block from here, would you mind if I accompany you there? I am headed to Café di Federico which is near your destination." Tsuna offered as he smiled at the women who in turn blushed and nodded enthusiastically. As they started walking, the girls started talking (flirting) with Tsuna and asked him who he was meeting in the Café. The brunette was about to answer when a voice interrupted him.

"Papa…!"

Two voices of children said, Tsuna and the girls stopped walking, Tsuna started to turn around. But before he could do so, two pairs of small arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Tsuna was shocked and looked at the boys who latched themselves to the Brunette's waist. He was met with a mop of red hair, and golden mane. The eyes of the owners of the tresses were shining with two emotions: mischief and anger.

* * *

_-In the Café a few minutes back-_

"What is taking him so long?" G said as he puffed his cheeks in annoyance. Giotto was staring blankly at his glass which was filled with gelato minutes before. He bit his lower lip and looked at G with a worried expression before talking.

"G, what if he went to fight one of Ercole's men?" G looked at him with a shocked and slightly worried expression, before he replied.

"That's not possible, why would he do that?"

"He was acting a bit odd, and he kept on looking outside the window."

"Giotto, in the past few hours that we've met him: I've deduced that HE IS odd wait scratch that, he's a weirdo, and he was probably looking outside the window to avoid the lady who tried to flirt with him."

Giotto bit his bottom lip and sighed; he then stared outside the window and let out an audible gasp – causing G to look at him with a worried expression.

"Giotto, what's wrong, what are you looking at?" G asked before he too looked outside the window. The scene he saw made him gasp and angry at the same time.

"That old geezer, he left us here for more than half an hour to FLIRT with some girls!" He said before standing and grabbing Giotto. He then mumbled instructions to Giotto – which made the blond snicker and nod in affirmation. When they saw that the four figures started to move they both shouted and latched themselves at Tsuna, who looked at them with confusion. The women, meanwhile who were attempting but failing to flirt with Tsuna paled as they watched the scene unfold.

"Those are your children signor?" one of the women asked, Tsuna was about to reply but Giotto beat him to it.

"Yes signorina, this is our papa and he is my brother." Giotto replied politely as he pointed to Tsuna and G. One of the ladies eyed him and G before talking.

"But you do not look like your brother, is he adopted?" The second girl stated quite rudely. G got annoyed while Tsuna started to feel dread, fearing the outcome of this little chat.

"I'm not adopted _idiota; _He and I have a different mother, obviously." G spat and glared at the women who flinched at his colourful vocabulary.

"Yes, and both of our mamas are alive, so you don't stand a chance: so stop flirting with our papa, you're all UGLY!" Giotto butted in as he tightened his hold on Tsuna and let out a glare of his own. The women were now blushing furiously; they looked at Tsuna who was now deathly pale because of the predicament he was caught in. One of them gave him a sickeningly sweet smile and tried to say something but G interrupted her.

"_Donna stupida, _did you not understand what my brother told you…?" G let his sentence hang; the women looked at him incredulously before leaving. When the women finally left they kicked Tsuna in the shin before ranting on how he left them in the café to flirt with women. When they calmed down, Tsuna was chuckling, fuelling their anger once more.

"What's so funny?" Giotto asked.

"You two are quite possessive, not to mention overprotective." Tsuna said in between chuckles. The two kids blushed and started stuttering incoherent words. This only made him laugh.

"Let's go, we need to find a hotel, it's getting quite dark, lead the way: G, Giotto?" Tsuna said, the two children pouted at him before they grabbed a hand each and dragged him around the city.

* * *

-Night time-

In an alley where Tsuna was recently at, a hooded figure approached a man who was frozen up to the neck.

"Who are you?" The man asked the hooded figure.

"I was sent here to clean up." The hooded figure said in a monotonous voice – giving the frozen man a hard time identifying the person as a man or a woman.

"Finally! Damn, that brunette is dangerous, he can use deathperation flames. Hurry up and unfreeze me so I can report to Ercole." The man replied. He stared at the hooded figure who smirked before replying.

"You seem to have mistaken, Franco… I came here to _clean up _not to _help you._"

With those words said, the man who was frozen in Tsuna's attack paled, before his eyes widened in fear and he let out pained shout that echoed through the dark streets of Messina.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's it for this chapter… I know it's not that good, the former chapters were better. I just wanted this chapter to show what G and Giotto feel and resort to when their um… being possessive of their family or friend? HAHA now I'm not so sure myself….

I think I won't be able to finish this story by the end of this month…. I AM a LAZY BUM after all -_-

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone! It's been awhile since I updated, and you all know what that means… I haven't been killed by Yume no Amai… yet. Anyway! I was thinking about what I should write in this chapter and then suddenly I had an outburst of ideas because of my awesome pen. (Makes no sense, I know) HAHA anyway, I was thinking of lengthening this story into 10 chapters but since you all know I'm a lazy bum. I just thought of making it 8 chapters or so.

I also fixed some mistakes in the first and second chapters, but I am not sure if I fixed all of my mistakes. Just tell me if there are others and I'll fix them.

Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Three figures were currently lounging inside a room in an inn. The eldest – Tsuna was currently sitting on a chair near the coffee table: drinking tea and giving contemplating glances at the two children who were now sulking atop the bed. When the three arrived in the room they rented out, the two kids immediately made a bee line towards the bed and refused to utter a word to Tsuna. Said man was absolutely clueless to why the two were currently ignoring him. Tsuna sighed and stood up and went to the lavatory to freshen up and get ready to sleep.

As he left the room the two children shuffled on the bed and let out an indignant huff and flopped down next to each other. After the whole fiasco with the ugly women and great acting, the day had gone well; they were walking towards the inn hand in hand, but Tsuna just had to be a saint and help every poor soul they come across…

* * *

-Flashback-

_Giotto was having the time of his life. Today had been the weirdest yet most exciting day of his life. As the three of them walked hand in hand, the blond couldn't help but think about the peculiar brunet. Sawada Tsunayoshi was simply one of a kind: he was kind hearted to the point where he took in two orphaned kids without a care of who they were, what they have done and other information about their past. He simply smiled at them with a heart warming smile that was uniquely Tsuna's and took hold of their hands and asked the two children to be with him. Giotto felt Tsuna squeeze his hand softly, making the blond look up to the brunet._

_"Pay attention to where you're going Giotto, the pavement is uneven." Tsuna said as he smiled down at Giotto. The blond smiled at the older man and nodded, and at that exact moment G bumped into a child who was running swiftly, causing the said child to fall down on the street and G to become annoyed._

_"OI, idiot; watch where you're going…!" G said as he scowled at the boy who was still down on the pavement nursing his aching head. The said boy looked at him with tear stricken eyes. Tsuna, not wanting to cause a scene, let go of the two small hands he was holding in favour of comforting the small child. He knelt down and patted the small child on his back and uttered comforting words: yet the child still refused to stop crying. They: Tsuna, Giotto, G and the other kid, were now receiving strange looks from other people, so Tsuna decided to hug the child close to him and continue to comfort him._

_The child calmed down, yet refused to let go of the kind brunet. Giotto and G, watched the scene in utter horror, 'who does this kid think he is, taking Tsunayoshi's attention away from us?' they thought as they looked at the unknown child with pure jealousy, but they refused to show it._

_After that little episode Giotto thought that everything would be alright now since Tsuna was paying attention to them now and not the kid G bumped into moments ago. Yet fate was not on his side because after a few minutes of walking they came upon an elderly woman who was struggling with some wooden boxes filled with flowers. Tsuna, feeling sadness creep into him as he watched the scene, immediately helped the woman._

_"Do you need help, signora?" Tsuna asked as he smiled at the woman. Said woman smiled at him and said._

_"Yes, thank you signore."_

_The four of them – Tsuna, Giotto, G and the woman made their way towards a small flower shop. As they neared the said shop a figure came out of the store and greeted them._

_"Nonna, come inside, mamma was so worried." A girl in her late teens said – she had a pale complexion, snow white hair that reached her waist. Tsuna was immediately reminded of Byakuran especially since this girl, too, had a violet tattoo. But unlike Byakuran, her tattoo was designed like veins going down from below her right eye down to her cheek._

_"My apologies child, but the parcel was quite heavy, and if not for this young man and his kids I would not have been able to return." The old woman said as her grandchild fussed over her. The white haired teen then turned her gaze at Tsuna and the kids and smiled._

_"Thank you very much signore; for helping my nonna with her chore, please come inside so we may repay you with whatever we can." The teen said as she ushered the three inside._

_"That is alright signorina, seeing that your grandmother got here safely is reward enough." Tsuna said as he tried to recline the offer._

_"Nonsense signore, if you do not want payment, then please accept some tea and cakes." The old lady told him with a voice of finality. Tsuna, seeing that he would not win in an argument with these two women, sighed and nodded. He took Giotto and G's hands and walked into the store._

_During tea time, the teen, now known as Fiore di Paradiso entertained them a lot. She told Tsuna about the death of her father and that she, her mother and grandmother had to work for a living. She also held a peculiar interest to the two children, which immediately sent off warning sirens to Tsuna. Knowing that he should never ignore his intuition, the brunet decided to be cautious when talking to the girl._

_They soon left the flower shop: the two women bid them farewell and thanked them one last time. But before they left, Fiore stopped the two children and gave them a box of cake._

_"It's a gift, because you two are such good and helpful children." She said with a strange glint in her silver eyes. Tsuna's eyes narrowed, he sensed a double meaning in those words, he then took the two children and bid the ladies good day. All the while, Fiore smirked – the glint in her eyes, never leaving._

_And that wasn't even half of the things Tsunayoshi did when he was 'helping' the poor in Messina._

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

The door to the lavatory opened and revealed a refreshed looking brunet. The two children on the bed however, still refused to speak to the brunet. Tsuna sighed and sat down on the chair and rummaged through his black messenger bag. He took out the golden pocket watch to look at the time, but when he opened the watch he was surprised when a small note fell. As he took the note, his eyes narrowed as he gazed at the words which were written in perfect Japanese.

_'Tsunayoshi,_

_ When the clock strikes twelve, your time is up'_

The words made his hyper intuition go haywire; now he knew that this whole fiasco was not caused by his mechanics. Someone was behind all this, and Tsuna would stop at nothing to protect his family from this unknown threat. He then looked at the watched, it was half past eleven. '_I have little time left_' Tsuna thought as he thought of a way how he would bid his farewells to the two children. The brunet was suddenly snapped out of his musings when he felt a tug his pant leg; he looked to his side and saw Giotto and G looking at him with unreadable expressions. Tsuna smiled at them, and motioned for them to sit down.

"Are you two ready to talk to me now?" He asked. There was a short silence before the two children nodded. "I'm glad, so is there anything I can do for you?"

"We're sorry for acting like brats moments ago, but we have a question…" Giotto trailed and signalled G to continue.

"Why do you have to go out of your way and waste time helping people?" G asked bluntly. "You are not a saint." He then added. Tsuna was taken aback by the question '_so that's why they were sulking: they were feeling neglected and possibly jealous._' Tsuna thought, he let out a sigh and looked at the two with a firm gaze.

"G, Giotto, I assure you that I am not trying to be a saint: I just want to help people because it is the right thing to do." Tsuna answered.

"But why…? Just because it is the right thing to do, and that someone needs help, does not mean that you have to help them." Giotto replied.

"True, but you see, when I was younger I used to be very clumsy and was bullied a lot – you could say that I was downright no good. I was constantly teased and bullied by my peers, I was pushed around, used as a scapegoat a punching bag and all those other derogatory things people do to belittle others. What was worse was that I had no one to help me; I had no one to be there for me to nurse me back to health and tell me it would be alright, and that I would be safe. No one was there during the times I was in need of help. But then my friends appeared. One by one they came to me and filled my lonesome world with smiles, adventures and love, which is why I decided to become stronger. I wanted to protect those precious people around me who stood by me when no one else would. I made a promise to myself that even in the little things; I don't want others to feel helpless and alone like I did. I want them to know that that there are people out there who are willing to lend a hand. So you could say that my actions are more of a personal thing, rather than a wish to be God-like or saint-like." Tsuna said as he smiled at the two children.

"What if someone oppresses your precious people; and the only way to help them is to kill: will you kill those people who caused grief to your loved ones?" G asked, with a blank expression on his face.

"Not really, I believe that everyone deserves a second chance. And I would rather solve conflicts with as little violence as I can. Besides, you should not jump into hasty conclusions when your loved ones are hurt. You should look at the entire picture, at the other side of the coin. Because what you see is not all there is to it." Tsuna stated. "A close friend of mine tried to kill my loved ones and destroy the world when we first met, but now everything is alright. But he does act a bit clingy and touchy at times." Tsuna added as he fondly remembered his pineapple haired illusionist.

"Why would you do that, are you not mad at him? Why did you give him another chance? Besides he's clearly touched in the head and sounds like a pervert." Giotto said as he looked at Tsuna worriedly, and the brunet had a small suspicion that Giotto was looking him over and checking for the marks that his 'touchy' friend had left on Tsuna's skin – just in case there were any.

Tsuna chuckled when e realized that his suspicions were right. "Giotto, everyone needs a second chance, besides, the cause of his actions was because like me: he felt alone. He was used by those he considered family, and because of all the hate he felt he made hasty decisions. But now, he is safe, and everyone around him… mostly everyone." Tsuna said.

"You speak so fondly of your friends. You miss them a lot don't you old man?" G asked as the two children noticed the pained nostalgia in Tsuna's eyes. Said brunet nodded and smiled at them.

"Yes, I miss them; they must be worried about me back home. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if I return and see our house in ruins because of all the stress they might be feeling because of my absence. I just hope they can manage all the work and not cause too much damage."

"Back at your home…" Giotto mumbled. "What's Japan like?"

"Well it is a beautiful country; the scenery is sublime, especially Mount Fuji and the view when the Sakura trees are in bloom is simply breath taking. The culture is also amazing; the dances of the geisha and the soothing music add up to its charm…" Tsuna let his sentence hang as he watched the curiosity building up inside the two children.

"We should visit there someday, and maybe you could introduce us to your interesting friends; right, old man?" G said as he grinned at the brunet. Tsuna smiled at the two and simply nodded, he glanced at the pocket watch again. A pang of sadness overwhelmed him; he would miss these two when he left. And he could not bring himself to tell them that they wouldn't be seeing him again, much more his Famiglia.

"That sounds fantastic, but I believe you two should freshen up; it is getting quite late." Tsuna said as he ushered the two towards the lavatory, but suddenly Tsuna's intuition told him that they should make a run for it. Danger was approaching.

"On second thought, we need to leave – now." Tsuna said as he took their luggage and gave them to the kids. "We don't have time to walk through the door, so it is best to improvise." The brunet added as he carried the two children and jumped out of the window. He leaped on top of the buildings and jumped roof to roof. Someone was following them and was emitting a killing intent that could rival four of the most frightening people Tsuna knows – Reborn, Hibari, Mukuro and I-pin's Uncle Kawahira. As Tsuna ran from their pursuer, the two kids were shouting and asking him what was going on, yet Tsuna ignored them and continued his search for a safe haven.

The presence was now closer, it was gaining on them, but suddenly it disappeared. Tsuna immediately stopped and scanned his surrounding; it would be unwise to assume that the one pursuing them had gone. He or she had most likely hidden his or her presence. Tsuna narrowed his eyes to scan the perimeter better, but then a cold gust of wind blew, and the two kids gasped from behind Tsuna. The brunet turned around to where the wind's direction originated from, and he was met with the sight of their enemy. Right in front of them, perched on another building was a cloaked figure. Said figure's face was covered with a hood, save from the lower part of his or her face. The figure smirked, and Tsuna was hit with a sense of familiarity.

"Buonasera, ognuno…"

TBC

* * *

A/N: okay~ before you guys complain and say "that was it…? Come on sora-chan, you made us wait for so long. And you give us a boring no sense nonsense chapter?" I want to say, I'm sorry, but I just got stuck with this middle part, as I've said I plan to finish this story soon… I already did but I want to make a certain someone suffer… because she wanted to kill me for no good reason, like come on? Who does that?

Anyway I'm rambling nonsense again. Oh btw, if there are any grammatical errors tell me. I just realized that me getting a beta reader is a waste of time, because when someone beta reads my draft/original work (which is a written one) I revise the words, meaning the corrections would be wasted and useless. So yeah… HAHA I'm an idiot, sue me T^T

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: OH GOSH… I am such a mean idiot. I am so sorry to all my readers who had been waiting for like three weeks or so, I HAVE been VERY busy with school; I was flooded with paperwork and dance practices and my laptop broke so I had to have it fixed. Also, I stay at a boarding house during weekdays and only come home during Fridays so I really don't have that much quality time with my baby (laptop).

Anyway, to all those who reviewed my work THANKS, I know I have not been thanking you guys enough and maybe that's the reason why only a small number of people review my work, that's so sad, I think I want to cry.

Here is the new chapter hope you like it!

Also I will upload a new story later for pen's outburst's challenge; I am begging you guys to R and R, because my life depends on it. I am not good with the genre of that story so I want you guys to help me improve (because let's be honest, I am not really that good at writing -_-)

* * *

"Buonasera Ognuno"

The figure said as he or she smirked at Tsuna and the kids. Tsuna scanned his surroundings and checked for any other presence within their vicinity, finding none; he focused his gaze on the person in front of him.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Tsuna asked. The figure's smirk disappeared for a moment before it came back again in a flash, and in a blink of an eye the figure was now standing in front of Tsuna. Giotto and G flinched.

"I want nothing from you signore" the figure said as he or she looked at Tsuna "but I do have some business with these two young ones." The figure continued as he or she extended a hand to reach for G. Tsuna caught the hand by the wrist and held it with a painful grip – the figure remained unaffected.

"You will not lay a hand on these kids." Tsuna said in a voice laced with killing intent. The figure smirked and pulled away from Tsuna. _'That smirk, where have I seen that before?' _Tsuna thought as he racked his brain for any memory he may have that would reveal the unknown figure's identity. '_If Reborn was here he would surely shoot me for my forgetfulness._' Tsuna gazed at the figure with a thoughtful look and asked.

"Have I seen you someplace before?" Tsuna asked, the figure paused and looked at Tsuna before smirking once again.

"I do not know, have you?" he or she asked. The figure started to walk away, when suddenly Tsuna jumped towards a different building while carrying the two kids – successfully dodging three daggers that were aimed at them. The brunet glared at the figure who was now once again perched at a building.

"HN… you are quite good." The figure commented and grinned. "But sadly, not good enough…"

Suddenly G stabbed Tsuna in the stomach: making the brunet fall on his knees. G struggled against the brunet's hold and released himself; Giotto looked at G before asking. "Why…?" G just smiled before disappearing into an indigo coloured mist.

"An illusion…? But how…?" Tsuna said as he struggled to get up, he told Giotto to move back and the young blonde obeyed. The unknown figure chuckled as mist covered her and revealed a gagged up G looking at him with fear stricken eyes.

"You know you should never let your guard down." The figure said, and once again he or she disappeared and suddenly reappeared behind Tsuna. The brunet's eyes widened. "Even for a brief moment, because one little slip up could cost you your life." The figure whispered to Tsuna's ear, Tsuna regained his composure and attacked the figure – only to see that his target was nothing more but a smoke of mist. He then took out his gauntlets and went into Hyper Dying Will Mode. '_How can that person's illusion affect me?_' Tsuna thought as he scanned his surroundings. He glared at a spot at his 5 o'clock and lunged after it. He hit something; mist filled the area as the silhouette of the hooded figure appeared in front of him: kneeling and was nursing his or her stomach.

"I presume you are using 'class A' illusions…?" Tsuna asked the figure.

"I may, I may not, who knows?"

The two figures once again clashed, exchanging blows and remained on par with each other. As the fight progressed Tsuna realized something peculiar, '_How come no one has realized that there is a fight happening on their rooftop?_' and then his eyes widened.

"So you finally noticed?" The figure said as he or she chuckled. "Took you long enough to realize it, well I must say, congratulations, many people do not realize that they are trapped within my illusions: they only discover it when it is far too late."

The figure threw a dagger at Tsuna's direction but Tsuna was quick and dodged the projectile. The dagger hit a tree and what happened next made Giotto's and G's eyes widen: the tree suddenly cracked like a glass… the crack grew and reached up towards the sky successfully breaking the illusionary cage that trapped them.

Tsuna scanned their new surroundings and this time he kept his guard up: they were near a forest and a river. Tsuna smiled; there would not be any casualties if they fought.

"Now then Signore, let us continue our little fight."

And their fists clashed.

* * *

Giotto gazed at the ongoing fight with wide eyes as orange and indigo flames materialized from Tsuna's and the unknown person's hands. The blond shook himself out of his stupor, he needed to help G. The young blond then silently crept towards his brother figure and successfully made it to the red head without any difficulties. He knelt in front of G and untied the rope that bound and gagged the red head.

"Are you alright G?" Giotto asked.

"I'm fine, but what's going on…?" The red head replied.

Giotto had a thoughtful expression in his face before he answered. "That person Tsunayoshi is fighting must be one of Ercole's underlings." G tensed and had a grim look on his face.

"The old man is going to be alright, right?" G asked with uncertainty.

"…I don't know"

* * *

"Why do fight for those children who you have no relation with?" The figure said as he or she dodged Tsuna's attack. Tsuna ignored the question and continued to fight the hooded person. The figure sighed and summoned mist flames, but this time, Tsuna was prepared, he absorbed the flames and made it into his own.

"Interesting, what other powers are you hiding from me signore, do you not know that it is impolite to hold back in an all out fight?" The figure said.

"I know, that is why I will no longer hold back, you have taken too much of my time already." Tsuna replied as the flames on his forehead flickered on and off, preparing for the next move. The figure smirked and replied.

"As you wish signore…"

And the figure lunged at Tsuna. The brunet stood there waiting patiently for the attack to arrive, as their fists clashed Tsuna used zero point breakthrough first edition and started to freeze the enemy. The figure sighed before frowning.

"You lose." Tsuna said, but the figure merely scowled at him before releasing himself or herself from Tsuna's grip. The hooded person looked at his or her now frozen hands before forcibly breaking them by hitting his or her hands together; all the while Tsuna watched every move with caution and prepared for his last attack.

"Yes, I lose, but you should know these signore: In every fight there is no such thing as 'fair and square', there are no rules… meaning people fight dirty." With those words the figure summoned mist flames and conjured a long sword, he or she threw it at Tsuna – the brunet dodged – but this only made the hooded figure smile. "Who said that I was aiming for you?"

Tsuna's eyes widened as he looked at where the blade was headed – it was going straight towards the kids. Tsuna manoeuvred himself as he raced against the blade. The seconds passed, Giotto and G closed their eyes waiting for the blade to hit, but it never came. G opened his eyes and gasped, making the blond boy beside him open his eyes. The scene that met their eyes shook them to the core – Tsuna was on his knees facing them with a warm smile: the brunet's eyes were closed and his smiling lips had blood trailing down his chin. Giotto's and G's eyes widened and tears fell down their cheeks as their eyes fell on Tsuna's torso and saw that the sword pierced right through the brunet's right shoulder.

Tsuna took the hit for them.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked the two, his smile still plastered in his face. The two children were silent as they looked at the man in front of them with tear stricken eyes.

"Why…?" Giotto asked.

"You stupid old man, why did you take the hit…?" G asked with a shaky voice, the two kids were about to stand up and walk towards him when Tsuna stopped them. Giotto was about to voice out his question when a voice stopped him.

"It would be best if you obeyed him just like a good little boy, besides you wouldn't want to lose that fluffy little head of yours, right?" The hooded figure whispered against Giotto's ears while brandishing a dagger against the blonde's neck. The figure warned G against moving, and the red head reluctantly obeyed.

"Do not hurt them…" Tsuna wheezed out, he was barely staying conscious, the fatigue and the injury was getting to him. But he cannot pass out, not yet. The figure looked at him and smirked, the dagger in his or her hand was now hovering dangerously close to Giotto's neck.

"Do you not know when to give up? You are barely staying conscious, what can you do to stop me?" The figure said. Tsuna gritted his teeth as he took out the sword piercing through him.

"As long as I am alive, as long as there is still a single breath in me, I will not let you hurt them. No matter what it takes I will find a way to stop you and to keep those kids safe." The brunet said with determination evident in his voice.

"Why do you not just run away? They are no one to you…"

"They are my family, and whoever is not ready to die for his family is someone who is not fit to be part of that family." Tsuna replied as he staggered to remain on his feet. The figure frowned, then with one swift motion he pushed G and Giotto towards Tsuna and smirked.

"Very well, I see your resolve is strong, but if you continue with what you are doing, you will die young." The figure said as he or she stood up. "Besides, I only came for this…" The person said as he or she held out a hand and showed the three an enormous diamond.

"The 'Kooh-I-Noor', give it back!" G said as he glared at the figure.

"I cannot do that child, you stole this from my benefactor, I was merely sent to retrieve it at all cost." The figure replied, he or she then held up a hand and reached for the hood that covered his or her face as mist started to engulf him or her.

"But the fight was fun, signor Tsunayoshi, arrivederla…" the figure bid them farewell and completely disappeared in the mist. Tsuna fell on his knees, and the last thing he saw was the face of Fiore di Paradiso before he fell into deep slumber.

TBC

* * *

R & R PLEASE


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: It has been a while everyone! I hope you were all aching to punch me in the face for updating the story this late. I understand that reasoning with you and telling you that 'paperwork and projects held me up' is useless. So I will just say "Mi dispiace" or "My apologies". I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I think I might upload some new stories, but they are merely experimental. I have a feeling they will not be… good. So yeah I am still having some inner debate going on -_-''

Warning: OOC, OC, Grammar errors

Oh and before I forget, I got a review asking who the "mystery person" was, and I am a bit shocked. Did I not state that the hooded figure was "Fiore di Paradiso?" and if you were paying attention, that person is the white haired lady that gave Tsuna the creeps, well whatever…?

* * *

_Tick, tick, tick_

_The clock is nearing midnight_

_Tick, tick, tick_

_Will I still be here tonight?_

_Will I survive this trip from the past?_

_Or will I succumb to eternal rest, at last?_

* * *

'_Warm and soft, is this how death feels like? It does not seem so bad, I feel so relaxed, and it is so: peaceful…'_

The sound of water splashing and droplets dripping could be heard in the background. An adolescent brunet lies on top of a soft bed inside a cosy room that is bathed in the light of the fireplace. The firewood crackles and the brunet stirs, yet he does not wake. A figure accompanies the unconscious brunet inside the room, he is in his early fifties and has tan skin and red hair, the aforementioned figure cleans the brunet's face from all dirt it accumulated with a wet clothe: he smiles softly at the unconscious man and his fiery red eyes soften.

As he continues his job of nursing the brunet back to health, the door creaks open and the redhead turns his head to see who wished to enter the room: two children – a blonde and a redhead stood near the doorway looking at him expectantly. The elder man smiles and motions them to enter, and the two children immediately complied.

"Will he be alright?" the blonde, Giotto, asked – his eyes filled with sorrow. The redhead that accompanied him, G, stared at the elder man with hope filled eyes.

"He has life still. He will live" the elder man said as he smiled fondly at the young ones. He had grown attached to the trio; even though the brunet lay unconscious he could not help but feel drawn to the three. It was as if there was this invisible force that was pushing him towards them, urging him to stay by their side, and telling him that he was meant to be with those three people. He had always prided himself with his judgement, and this was not the time to test it, and so he merely accepted them in his life and helped the kids and the brunet. The children meanwhile moved closer to the brunet and sat on the bed, their eyes were watery – signalling that they were near tears.

The elder redhead gazed at the view 'how can such a sorrow-filled scene look so, beautiful?' He thought. Within the hours that he spent with the trio, he saw that they held a special bond with each other – with the children being worry warts that fact was certainly hard to miss. He immediately recalled the time when he found the three…

* * *

_Flashback_

_The silent streets of Messina accentuate the night. It gave off an ominous aura that dared all to disturb it, the silence that walked hand in hand with the night was so thick you could slice it with a blade. And yet one lone figure dispelled this silence with his continuous footsteps. As the mist clears out of the streets a figure of a man is seen; he is wearing a black overcoat which was worn out with age, he had a black cloth bag slung around his shoulder and his hands were occasionally rubbing against each other to bring warmth to his cold fingertips._

_As he continued his stroll, he felt an ill-omened presence pass, he looked at his surroundings and then he discovered the scene. He did not notice it at first because of the cover the mist provided, but the fact that most of the buildings around him were damaged meant that something bad had happened just moments ago. He made haste and followed the minimal wreckages that trailed towards the woods – towards his home._

_He ran as fast as his aging body could carry him, and soon enough the view of the forest and the river that passes through it could be seen. He then realized that the scene was not abandoned, for he saw three figures near the river bank – one of which was unconscious and bleeding. He ran towards them._

"_What happened?" he asked the two children. The said children stiffened – they were not aware of his presence because of their grief. The blonde child looked at him with watery eyes._

"_Signore, please help us! T-Tsunayoshi… h-he was…" the child stuttered, he tried to say something else but his tears and sniffles were hindering him from forming coherent words._

_The old man's eyes softened, he analyzed the people in front of him and weighed his options: he could help them, but what if they were bandits? What if all of this was just an act? He thought, but he immediately dismissed it. Who would go at such lengths to trick him? An old black smith whose life was barely worth a farthing? Also, he felt as though these people were not evil, you could call it a gut feeling or intuition, but he never doubted his judgements. With one last look at the trio, he sighed and then smiled softly at the blonde._

"_I understand, my home is not far from here, follow me."_

_And so the old man carried the brunet and led the two towards his cabin, most people would keep their guard up at situations like this, but he was completely at ease, he did not even regret his decision. No, he firmly believed that his actions were correct._

_And they were._

_End of flashback_

* * *

The elder man sighed, it was getting late, he thought. He stood up and walked towards the children, he patted G on the shoulder. As the child turned his gaze at him, the old man smiled.

"It is getting late child, both of you should sleep: your father needs to replenish his energy, he will wake soon." He said as he motioned the two outside of the room. The two children hesitated, yet they complied. As the two children left the room, the old man went to retrieve the basin; he walked towards the room and closed the door. He did not see Tsuna stir, nor did he see the said brunet wake from his slumber.

* * *

A white haired young woman marched arrogantly in the halls of a well furnished mansion. She was wearing a long sleeved white blouse, her waist was accentuated with a brown corset, and she was wearing a long green skirt. In short she was adorned in nothing more than peasant's clothing. Yet the haughty air about her convinced people otherwise. She made her way towards huge mahogany doors and forcefully opened it. Inside was a room designed with beautiful pictures of sceneries from all over Italia, the furniture were second to none. She paid them no mind; she marched straight into the room, towards the large oval table where a group of men were discussing some business. She ignored the disapproving grunts and stared straight at the eyes of the thirty year old raven haired man that was sitting on the farthest corner. She smirked.

"Signorina Fiore, what a pleasant surprise, I was not expecting you until two weeks from now." The raven haired man smiled at Fiore, he motioned her to sit down. She stayed rooted on the spot.

"I am here to inform you that I have retrieved the diamond, signor Ercole." Fiore said as she held out the diamond in her hand. Ercole's onyx eyes glinted. The man smiled and laughed.

"As expected, well done signorina, with the money from the 'Kooh-I-Noor' I will be able to build an empire: I will control all of Italia." Ercole stated as he stood up and walked towards the white haired girl. "With my influence and wealth I would build an underground empire, all will bow down to me! Is not that wonderful?" He continued. He then looked at the men present in the room. They were all nodding in unison.

"Do not get ahead of yourself signore" Fiore said, as she lifted the diamond, she eyed it carefully – her silver eyes shining mischievously.

"Mi dispiace signorina, Of course the money I promised is yours to keep: The alliance of course is as good as done, all that is left is for you to give me that marvellous piece of jewel and everything will be settled." Ercole bowed, and extended his hands, waiting for the girl to give him the jewel. But the girl just held it in her hands.

"I am sorry to inform you but due to some recent discoveries, my organization no longer sees it fit to join with you." Fiore said as she pocketed the jewel. Ercole frowned.

"If this is about money, we have plenty to offer you." He said as his eyes narrowed.

"Oh no, it is not about money, you see mia Donna thought that it was not yet the correct time for your organization to flourish. And so she instructed me to inform you that we no longer wish to form an alliance with you. Buonanotte signore, arrivederci~" Fiore sang playfully as she headed straight towards the door. As she was walking towards the exit her eyes narrowed and she dodged an incoming bullet. She frowned and stopped walking.

"What makes you think you would be able to walk out of this room alive?" Ercole laughed, the other men stood up and took out their weapons. All of them were deathperation flame users. "You are outnumbered Fiore, it would be best if you give up; this way you would be able to keep your life." He continued. He was trying to inflict fear on Fiore, but to his surprise the young girl laughed. She turned around and faced him with a smile plastered on her face.

"I? You clearly know so little about me signore; I never head out for battle unprepared, besides it is not I who is surrounded." Fiore said. "Rather, it is you signore." She continued. Suddenly, mist surrounded the room and Ercole's men started to fall on the ground like flies. Screams of pain and agony filled the entire mansion and Ercole became painfully aware of the numerous presences that filled his abode. He glared at the young woman in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

He only received a smirk as a reply.

And then his screams filled the mansion.

That was the last anyone heard of Ercole and his men.

* * *

TBC

Please inform me if you see any grammatical errors, I'll just fix them… sooner or later.

Oh and you guys probably have loads of questions for me, I will answer them in the next chappie


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_The old man got up from the couch. He woke up because of the storm outside; he sighed as he stretched his aging limbs and headed for the kitchen for some water. As he walked towards the kitchen he heard noises in Tsunayoshi's room, worried, he silently walked towards the brunette's chamber and peeked. What he saw made him smile: inside the room Tsunayoshi, Giotto and G were huddled close. The two children were cuddling on the brunette's sides and the said brunette was enveloping them in a protective hug. The three of them all had the same expressions: happiness and content._

_A sincere smile worked its way on the old man's face. He slowly closed the door and walked back to the couch, forgetting why he even got out of the couch in the first place._

_Old man's POV_

He woke up from his sleep when the carriage stopped. He then wiped the sleep away from his eyes and stared out of the window. He had arrived at his destination, the carriage door suddenly opened and a footman assisted him in his descent. As he got out of the horse powered vehicle he looked up at the grandeur of the mansion right in front of him. It was huge and it looked similar to the castles of royalty; with its white marbled walls, arched gates, and the intricately designed pillars of marbles. There were also carved statues of muses and angels. There were towers on each wing and on the tip of it held a flag pole. The poles were decorated with vines and the flag had a beautiful picture of a black lily.

"Milady is awaiting you in the guest parlour." One of the servants said. The redheaded old man smiled and nodded. He then followed the servant and was led to a room. When he entered the room, he was met by a beautiful lady sitting on one of the chairs. She had blue eyes and a darker shade of blue hair. Her hair was cut short and was levelled with her chin on the front, but at the back was long and was bunched up in a low ponytail. The woman also had a flower tattoo under her left eye.

"Please sit down." The lady said as she gestured the old man to sit down. The redhead obliged.

"Grazie, but what exactly did you call me here for, Milady?" He asked the woman in front of him. The woman laughed, it was soft and melodious, and her smile was so blinding and beautiful. The old man felt all his wariness disappear.

"Always straight to the point, are we not...?" The woman replied, she then took out a box and gave it to the old man. "Inside it is a group of stones, much like the ones I gave you before." She said, the old man nodded and held the box close to him.

"What would you want me to make then?" He asked as fingered the intricate designs carved on the lid of the box.

"It is not I who would be ordering for anything..." The woman said. "Remember when I first met you; I had you make some pacifiers for me out of those stones, well consider these a follow up payment." She continued.

The old man nodded. "It was a peculiar order, but I do not wish to pry." He replied, "So you are giving these to me, for free?"

The woman smiled. "Years from now, someone will ask you to make a set of rings. I want you to make those rings from these particular ores." She said, but the man frowned.

"There may be a lot of people who would have me do that. How would I know I am doing this for the right person? I do not even know who you are speaking of."

"You have already met him, he is with someone who does not belong here. In our time, but that person plays a major role in the growth of his roots. Everything that will happen is inevitable. It was engraved in his past, present and future." The lady said with a sad look in her eyes. The redhead though for a while, he had long since given up on understanding the ominous words the woman in front of him says. Instead he thought of who she was pertaining to. '_Someone I have met...an outsider?_' As he was contemplating, his thought led him to a young lad that was laying in bed – a man with soft brown hair and warm chocolate eyes. '_Tsunayoshi...?_' His eyes widened.

"You do not mean..." he trailed. The woman smiled.

"Yes, she means that brunette in your little cabin." A voice said, the old man stiffened, he looked behind him and saw the emerging figure of a masked man. He had an iron mask that was designed with black and white checkers, and part of his face was tattooed with the said pattern. The man walked towards them with such grace and mystery, the old man immediately knew he was a powerful and dangerous man.

"Hello dear." The woman said as she greeted the new occupant of the room. The masked man nodded and sighed. He looked at the old man and bowed courteously.

"Checker face" The elder said as he nodded at the gesture.

"What exactly are you up to Sepira?" checker face said as he gazed at his partner.

"Merely what I had to do and do not worry that man is not a foe. You did not need to check up on him." Sepira said as she smiled at the man who was now leaning on her arm rest.

"But he does not belong here, anyway what exactly did you see?" Checker face asked.

"Not much, but his presence here is important to us. His actions will lead into us having new guardians for these stones." Checker face hummed. If it meant that they were going to have balance then he did not want to pry into his partner's plans.

"I see, well then, since most of your conversation has been settled, shall we continue this over tea and cakes?" He said as he held out his hand for Sepira. The woman smiled and nodded; as she stood up she looked at the old man in front of them with a curious look. Checker face smiled at her and led Sepira outside, he looked back and gestured at the old man.

"Come Talbot, we have much to discuss."

* * *

– Present Time –

Irie was sweating heavily as he felt all eyes on him. His anxiety was getting to him and he could already feel a stomach ache coming up. He stood in front of the guardians as he explained what he and Spanner had been up to. He could practically feel the suffocating killing intent the guardians were emanating. All of them were anxious about the plan, and the redhead did not wish for the plan to screw up. His life depended on it. As he finished telling the guardians the plan, he let out a sigh of relief, but then he tensed up when he noticed that silence had now engulfed the whole room.

He gulped as he looked at each occupant of the room, many had different expressions on their faces, but the most noticeable one was oddly enough, relief. They were all relieved that they had a shot at saving their precious companion, their beloved boss. They would do anything, even if there was only a 10% chance of the plan working.

"You mean we can go save Juudaime?" Hayato asked as he looked at the mechanic with hopeful eyes. Irie nodded, he opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted with an explosion of voices.

"EXTREME, FINALLY SOME ACTION...!"

"Yatta~ hang on Tsuna, we're coming for you!"

"Kufufufu~ it's about time you got a move on."

"Oya oya, another trip...? This is so tiring..."

"Hn..."

The noise continued Reborn and Hibari both felt irritated and relieved at the same time. The two of them looked at Talbot, who was quietly watching them. Reborn raised a slender brow while Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Reborn asked as he neared the old man.

"No need, everything is as it should be." Talbot voiced out, as he smiled knowingly at the Mafioso. "As I have said, I merely came here to observe, I cannot meddle with whatever decision you make." He continued.

Reborn hummed, he then looked at the group in front of him and then at the redheaded mechanic who was now suffering from stomach anxiety. Being the amazing hit man that he is, he kindly took pity on the redhead and decided to silence the noisy crowd. He shot a bullet through the ceiling, effectively silencing the crowd.

"Calm down, Remember what Shoichi said, you only have a 10% chance of actually ending up to where Dame-Tsuna is. Do not get too excited." He said as he motioned Irie and Spanner to begin loading up the bazooka. "And remember, you only have a few hours at best, so use it wisely." He continued as the guardians grouped together – except for Hibari and Mukuro who kept a few distance – and were shot by the device.

Pink smoke engulfed the group and Reborn sighed, as much as he wanted to go with the brats, he had to watch over Vongola while the boss and the right hand man were absent. He stood up and headed to Tsuna's office where paperwork was beginning to pile up.

He lowered his fedora so that his face would not show the emotions he was feeling. As he sat down on Tsuna's chair, he turned it around so that he would now be facing the window. He gazed at the sky and frowned. He had nothing to do but wait for whatever may come.

* * *

TBC

A/N: OKAY! SO SORRY that I just uploaded it now. I know, I made you guys wait and the chapter was highly confusing and not very good at all. I'm sorry. I was just, well... I was planning to fade away from but then a friend of mine kept on pestering me. So because of her you now have a new chapter. If you see any grammar errors tell me. I will fix them.

REVIEWS = UPDATE


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Please read note below…. I can explain! So chill… alright mates?

* * *

The sun was shining brightly upon the busy streets of the town. The warm rays illuminated the metal trinkets in the booths causing them to shine brightly and attract possible customers. People from all over Messina crowded around the busy market place in preparation for an upcoming Easter celebrations. Booths for both native and foreign products were sold and the doors of the church were opened – welcoming the devotees of Christianity.

Among these busy bodies were a group of three namely: Tsunayoshi, G and Giotto – who was walking in front of his two companions, humming happily without a care in the world. For truly, the young blond felt that nothing could rain on his parade; it was a good day to be out with two of his most precious people for they had been cooped up inside the cabin for a whole week. It was all for the sake of Tsunayoshi recovering from his injuries – though in reality he fully healed in the span of three days yet the worry warts namely: Giotto and G extended his recovery to a full week just to make sure he was really alright. They spent their days getting to know each other and bonding – and as much as that delighted Giotto he soon became jaded by the patterns their days had. This day, he definitely planned on enjoying his time.

"Oi Giotto!" G shouted as he caught up with the brisk walking blonde. "Slowdown will you? You might bump into someone" The redhead huffed as he walked beside the blond.

"Come now G, do not be a hypocrite, I know you want to enjoy this day as well right? It is our first time." Giotto laughed as he ran towards a booth that sold fruits. Tsuna looked at them questioningly; this made G sigh as he answered the brunette's unsaid question.

"We came from a poor orphanage, thus due to financial problems we were not given the liberty to enjoy even the simple things in life, even walks in parks were a rarity as we have a shortage in staff." G huffed as he followed Giotto. Tsuna just hummed and nodded, knowing full well that he should not show sympathy or pity towards the two children – as they hate being belittled. Instead Tsuna just dragged the two kids to a random booth and laughed at their confused faces.

"I won't let you pig out without checking the other booths; come, let's waste the day away." He said as he stopped in front of a booth – only to realize it was selling weapons. Before Tsuna could walk away, G held his hand tightly and looked at the brunette with shining eyes. Giotto and Tsuna sweat dropped, the two were well aware of G's obsession with weapons.

"_Feliz Pascua… este… Buon__Pasqua__ signore_." The booth watcher greeted Tsuna expectantly. G was busy looking at the long ranged weapons while Giotto was just admiring everything in sight. The brunette smiled at the booth watcher and asked for their collections of small scale weapons.

"I don't have…" G spluttered but was interrupted by Tsuna.

"Consider it as a gift G, now come and choose your bow and arrows." Tsuna said as he followed the Spanish booth keeper in the inner part of the booth.

Giotto meanwhile eyed the various artillery displayed in front of the booth. There were an assortment of weapons from swords, axes, guillotines and other weapons he did not know was called. As he walked and admired the weapons he did not notice the small figure of a person behind him until he bumped into that said figure.

"_Mein Gott_…" a soft voice muttered, Giotto looked at the person and saw that it was a girl around his age. She had long black curls that reached her thighs and golden eyes that were currently staring daggers at him. "Watch where you're going, _G__Ö__r_." The girl growled at him, Giotto stiffened at the harsh treatment and sighed.

"I sincerely apologize for bumping into you but…" Giotto said but was interrupted when he heard the young girl gasp and look at him with sudden…recognition? Giotto's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"You better be, Giotto." The girl said, and she laughed hysterically. "You better be sorry because you and Gabriel are such _Betr__Ü__ger, _you promised you'd help and got all those scum and got their hopes up. Yet you never returned; now all their faces are so _deliciously _empty! You should've seen them." The girl continued.

"Who are you?" Giotto demanded as he narrowed his eyes at the girl. The girl just merely smiled and made a beeline towards the horde of people. Giotto, in a fit of panic followed her in hopes of finding out some answers, he soon entered the maze of humans and the mysterious girl became a blur of black as Giotto desperately trailed her. After painstakingly pushing through the mass of bodies, Giotto escaped the maze and sighed in relief.

"Is _bubi _tired already?" the girl cooed at Giotto, the said blond glared at the girl but his eyes immediately widened and he gasped when he saw who the raven haired child was with. Those snow white tresses were unmistakable and that purple tattoo merely served as a confirmation. Without a doubt, the mysterious girl was with Fiore di Paradiso – the woman who attacked Tsunayoshi, and the woman who stole the only means of helping the orphanage.

"You…!" Giotto said as he pointed at the white haired woman. The woman merely smiled and ushered the raven haired girl with her inside a carriage that arrived seconds after Giotto got out of the human maze. Fiore then followed suite and slammed the door, but not before greeting Giotto.

"Buon Pasqua, bambino"

The young blond stood there, waiting for all the events to sink inside his mind, and after a few minutes of silence he snapped out of his reverie. Giotto started to head back to the town square; he had no time to space out as he had to go back to his companions. With that sudden realization, Giotto paled and stopped walking.

"Which way was the weapon's booth again?"

* * *

TBC

A/N: okay… I'm sorry for updating this just now. And making yet another boring chapter but I HAVE a legit reason! I umm… kinda forgot the passwords for most of my accounts… Ask La Pianissima, she knows! Anyway… I will probably update this story later. Probably, and I will re-release (?) or upload a story… as a gift for la pianissima.

Oh… and you guys are probably wondering why Giotto got lost when he lives in Messina… the reason is the square is filled by foreign traders/booths and as they said they don't mingle much in the most parts of town. Because they have always stayed inside the orphanage.

As for the foreign words that I used… can you guys just google it? Haha it's prolly German and Spanish. I'm not sure anymore. As for why I used those languages… um I remember that in the 15th century, Italy was divided and was under the rule of Spain and um… Austria? Haha lol anyway don't Austrians speak German? Or something? I'm not entirely sure. Just correct me if I'm wrong. Oh and If there are grammar errors, sorry about that. I'm just too lazy fixing them now.

Now people may ask… how many chapters will there be left? Probably 3 more? Plus an epilogue, maybe. If you pups have questions don't be scared to ask~!

Oh and who knows great sesshoumaru/Kagome stories? I'm kinda in love with the pairing for some reason (I blame fanarts). Haha If you guys know some… tell me, coz there are some unappreciated good reads that aren't on the top for favourites. I just wanna check the underrated good reads okay. So please? :D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

G ran around the town square in panic, he dodged the mass of people that seemed to pop out of everywhere. He was panicking. The young red head looked down at the hunting bow he held in his hands; the weapon he considered a prized possession were now something he loathed. '_It's all my fault, if only I had not dragged them into the booth… Giotto would not have gotten lost._' G berated himself as he gripped the hunting bow tighter, but he soon shook himself out of his stupor in favour of continuing his search. He had been searching for a full 30 minutes, he soon had to return to his and Tsunayoshi's chosen meeting point. He sighed and decided to look at the other booths. Hoping that Giotto would be browsing through them.

G and Tsunayoshi – upon discovering the absence of their blonde companion – decided to split up and look for Giotto. Tsuna was at first reluctant, claiming that G might get lost as well, but when the redhead told him that he memorized the mapping of the square while they went to the weapon's booth (a talent he apparently had), The brunette resigned himself into agreeing. They then agreed to meet up at the park near the town square, within 3 hours or so of searching.

"Giotto where are you?" G grumbled, knowing that if he screamed his voice would only be drowned by the noise in the square. The redhead was busy looking at the booths that he had not noticed he had strayed too far and that someone was in front of him. The two then crashed with each other, leaving the smaller on the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" a sultry male voice said.

G scowled at the man as he got up from the ground. He growled at the person and prepared to curse him to kingdom come but stopped when he looked at the rude man. His eyes widened in surprise – this didn't go unnoticed by the stranger. The two then regarded each other slowly, and by some struck of fate, the stranger's eyes widened in recognition. The stranger's eyes narrowed in malice, and a feral grin appeared on his face.

"Well hello Gabriel… missed me?" the man asked, and suddenly G became painfully aware that there were a lot less people in this side of the square and that none of them seemed the type to help a child. The young redhead paled and took a step back, yes he might have a fighting chance against this man, but with all the trauma he experienced under that man he was frozen in fear.

"Adone…" G muttered as he took in the appearance of the man in front of him. The man had not changed much; he had bleach blonde hair that was brushed away from his face, pale skin and narrowed eyes and red irises. He hadn't aged at all, the only change that G could see was that now the man had an eye patch covering his right eye.

"I heard you and that blonde brat ran away from the orphanage, don't worry though little one… the orphanage is under new management. You would find it more to your taste… so why not come back with me?" Adone said as he reached for G, his face now sporting a kind expression. This only made G edgier, the redhead backed away. He hadn't taken three steps away from the man when a pair of strong arms grabbed him from behind – effectively trapping him. The grip around his chest trapped his arms thus preventing him from moving them. The said grip tightened and G was forced to let go of his bow and arrow case. But he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Do not break him Armo… after all he is like a son to me." Adone slurred as he crouched down to G's level and lifted the boy's chin. "You have grown, _bambino_." He continued as he sent a silent order to Armo. The man that held G grunted in affirmation and signalled the other men who were prowling about to keep watch, in case the boy had company.

"You have no right to call me a son!" G growled as he shifted his face away from Adone's hand. The young boy heard the man sigh.

"You forget _bambino _I am the reason why you can do what you can." The man hummed. G spat at him.

"Take him with us, our lady could use a play thing." Adone said as he walked away from his group.

G smirked as he felt the small bomb he kept in his pocket. He was waiting for the man to turn around and leave. '_I just need to wait for the right time to act, and perhaps I can escape._' He thought as he remembered what Tsunayoshi told him during the brunette's house arrest.

-_Flash back_-

_G growled as he threw a makeshift spear to a training dummy he made out of straw, wood and ropes. He was sweaty and tired yet he did not stop his training. The image of a wounded brunette standing in front of him, bloody and with a blade stabbing the said man's shoulder etched its way to G's mind. He was so helpless… even though he had the ability to fight drilled into him a few years back, he could not so anything. So he trained, recklessly until his body would collapse._

"_G, what are you doing?" A smooth voice that calmed his stormy thoughts said. G was tempted to stop what he was doing and just run towards the man that held that voice. But he couldn't, not when he was too weak to defend or even simply assist the man in his fights. Thus he ignored the voice in favour of taking his makeshift bow and continued with archery. He tried to shoot but his hands were shaking, he always did love archery but he never was able to hit the bull's eye. He let go of the quiver. He missed. A loud growl emanated from his throat. He tried again only to find a larger pair of hands stopping his._

"_G, you will hurt yourself. What are you trying to achieve?" Tsunayoshi asked, his voice filled with concern as he turned the boy to face him._

"_I was merely training" G grumbled. Tsuna's eyes suddenly held amusement and nostalgia in them. The brunette then chuckled earning a glare from the boy. "What is so amusing?" the boy asked._

"_You remind me so much of him. Always trying to prove himself, always so reckless, ignoring the feelings of other people." Tsuna said, but as G growled the brunette's eyes took a more loving glint. "Yet your heart is always at the right place and always means well." The brunette continued._

"_G, you are a brilliant boy with an intellect that surpasses your years, but you have to realize that in battle you must always remain calm. Do not let your emotions blind you, they may show that you are alive yet they will be your death. You must always remain calm in situations where you are forced to fight." Tsuna said as he ruffled the boy's red tresses._

"_What does this have to do with archery and training?" G grumbled, finally calming down. Tsuna hummed._

"_G, take a deep breath and calm your nerves, relax your mind and feel at ease." G obliged. "Now mount your bow and aim… remember to keep your cool, do not be too tense." G followed the orders and let go of the quiver. He gasped as it hit the target right in the bull's eye._

"_I did it!" he yelled as he fist pumped. "…but how?"_

"_When you are drowned in your emotions your body tenses up… hindering your mind from functioning to its full capacity effectively lowering your accuracy and all other skills. As a tactician you must always be equipped with a sharp and calm mind."_

_-End-_

G snapped out of his musings as his mind completed his plan. Adone was out of sight and the men around him gathered. It was time to activate his plan. He took the smoke bomb and threw it to the ground, covering him and his company in white smoke, he stepped on Armo's foot and when the man loosened his grip he elbowed the man's crotch. Armo let a pained growl. G wasted no time to escape, he tried to avoid the men that surrounded as they panicked due to their sudden inability to see.

Suddenly he heard a soft poof of smoke and he could have sworn pink smoke mingled with the whites of his smoke screen. He bumped into someone and bounced back to the hands of Armo. The smoke was disappearing and when it cleared, Armo and G's other captors tensed and assumed a battle stance. Puzzled, G looked at who caused the sudden alertness from his capturers. He gasped as he stared at the man that towered him, he had chin length silver hair and piercing green eyes and a permanent scowl on his face. The man looked around and absorbed his surroundings, the man's scowl deepened – if that was even possible.

"I don't have time for this shit." The stranger grumbled, but nevertheless prepared for an incoming battle.

* * *

TBC

A/N: I apologize for the delayed update. Had to do some things. Any way the next chapter would come tomorrow~! Hopefully I update with two new chapters… I have to finish this story in 3 days because I'm leaving my hometown and the place I'm staying doesn't have internet connection :P so my updates would be more frequent now….

Nothing much happened here, but I assure you the two next chapters would be more interesting. I know you guys have questions… and if I can answer them I will… so ask away!

**Almakarma18: **Tsuna got his money from the pouch he was sent to the past with… um in chapter 1 I think… he got a pouch full of um… gold? Shillings? Farthings? Whatever… along with a map, a watch and a leather bag. Haha so yeah that's where he gets the money.

**Treasure family: **How's it going mate! Thanks again for suggesting those reads :D I'm currently reading _Chained to You. _Hope you continue reading my story.


End file.
